


Welcoming the Foreginer

by Chris9724



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Gay, Gay Sex, Licking, M/M, Muscles, Nipple Licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris9724/pseuds/Chris9724
Summary: A different take on the "Broly - The Second Coming" movie. This is a Broly X Goten/Trunks lemon story. Read it only if you're not sensitive to mature X young relationships. Goten and Trunks find a lonely giant man in the middle of the forest. He has a Dragon Ball. Goten hatches a plan to retrieve it. Contents: Yaoi. Explicit
Relationships: Trunks Briefs/Son Goten
Kudos: 3





	Welcoming the Foreginer

The two young demi-Saiyans, Goten and Trunks, were flying together across the air, searching for the Dragon Balls:

"Are you sure it's here somewhere?" Trunks asked, having his arms crossed, resembling his father Vegeta's usual pose.

"Of course, Trunks! The radar does not lie! Maybe we should descend a little more! Come on, follow me!". The cheerful second son of Goku dashed downward, aiming for the forest.

"Uff, it's a good thing we shook that Videl off! She was so annoying… Hey, Goten! Wait for me!". The kid clenched his fists and dashed downward as well, in chase Goten…

OOO

Someone might be wondering why Goten and Trunks were in search for the Dragon Balls, and why Trunks was relieved that Videl wasn't following them? Well, it all started that same morning.

Like usual, the Earth was relatively at peace. No noticeable threats were endangering the planet and the Z-Fighters could spend some quality time together without any issues. Not only people like Chichi or Bulma could enjoy the company of relatives for once in a while, but there was also the time for an exploration, which is something that the little Goten proposed in the first place. His first idea was that he and Gohan, his beloved big brother, went for a world tour in search for the Dragon Balls. He heard the stories from his mother about his father and his grand adventure when he first collected them, and so he wanted to emulate his feat, only better: if his father needed weeks to collect them, then Goten was sure he could beat that record in only one day - or two - it depended on the circumstances. Goten even thought about bringing his new best buddy, Trunks, with him, and he accepted more than willingly. He was more curious to witness whether the legend of the magical dragon was actually a thing, so he joined Goten to discover it in person - as well as looking for some fun outside from his family, especially training with his father. Vegeta was quite a good person overall, but when it came to training, he could also become quite insistant and relentless. Trunks didn't like it that much, and so he thought he should have deserved a break.

Sadly, though, Gohan explained he couldn't come with them because of studying and school. There were plenty of exams he should have prepared for, and couldn't allow himself any major distraction. Needless to say, Goten was rather torn because of his rejection. He insisted again and again, but Gohan couldn't agree, regardless of what his little brother was lamenting about. Even his mother told him to let his brother on his own, as she invested quite a lot of money in his latest bursary, so Gohan should better make most of it. Goten still couldn't accept this refusal but, after many more complaints, he told Trunks to follow him. They'd travel around the world by themselves… except for the fact that, that wouldn't be the case for the two kids.

Chichi remember them that they were still children and, even though they were powerful, they'd need a surveillant to watch over them. Before Trunks or Goten could protest about the idea, Chichi immediately silenced them, and both kids knew for their own good not to piss her off any further.

After some thoughts, Gohan proposed that Videl could watch over them during travel. He explained that he had told Videl about the Dragon Balls, and she was more than eager to discover whether the Legend was real or not (sounds familiar). Chichi was slightly bothered by the fact Gohan proposed his new 'flame' as surveilant, but as she thought about it, she had to recognize the fact the girl was anything but irresponsible or easy-going compared to her peers. She had quite a good common sense, so she'd be the most ideal to watch over the two tempestuous children.

"All right, kids!" Chichi proclaimed. "I've come to my decision!"

OOO

"Don't you think Videl would get mad at us once she finds us?" Goten asked innocently to Trunks, once he managed to catch up with him.

"Tsk! Like I would care! She's just so annoying it gets on my nerves. She only came because Gohan asked her. Seriously, didn't he have any better ideas for a 'babysitter'?"

"Hey! I don't see the issue. Videl is a nice person, and Gohan loves her so much. It was obvious she'd entrust her. And besides, she wanted to see the Dragon herself, just like you!~"

Trunks was taken aback by this hypocrisy call. He was right, after all. Why he should be granted such privilege, while she couldn't? Having thought about it, Trunks didn't know how to respond, so he stumbled the words and said:

"W-Well, yeah, you're right! B-but, I… I wanted to spend some time with you alone, Goten! Without any interferences. And besides, once we collected the Dragon Balls we'll just show them to her. She won't be exclude at all!~"

Trunks slightly blushed, not looking at Goten in the eyes. The other kid listened and understood what his friend meant. He chuckled a little at patterd him on the shoulder:

"Why, thank you, Trunks!~ Eheh, you're so thoughtful and smart! I too like being with you right now!~". His innocent voice echoed through Trunks's ears, and he was so distracted listening to it he almost bumped his head on a tree branch. He swiftly dodged it and landed on the grassy floor of the forest. Goten followed him, looking worried:

"W-Wow, Trunks! That dodge was cool! Are you ok?"

Trunks shook his head and said with a smirk:

"Hah, of course I'm ok, Goten! I could have dodged that blindfolded!~" [Damn it, Goten! When you talk like that, you make me crazy!]

"Yeey! You're so cool, Trunks!" Goten exclaimed as he jumped onto him and gave a kiss on his cheek.

[... Gggh, especially when you do so, you moron!~... Ah, but it's always nice~]

There were probably more than a few reasons for why Goten wanted to bring Trunks with him on his adventure. In fact, over the course of the years, as their friendship develop, they both soon realized that it was turning into something more than just that.

Little Goten was the most naive out of the two and didn't fully realize that his behaviors were starting to get more affectionate towards Trunks as the days went by. Trunks, being as thoughtful as he was - a trait running quite commonly in his family - immediately realized what Goten's intentions were, and once having taken him aside and explained what he thought was going on, the kid was left speechless - but, not for long, as he too started understanding how things worked.

"So…" Goten asked Trunks once he talked to him. "... Does that mean, I love you?... L-like adults mean?!"

Trunks snorted at him and said:

"Uuuh, I guess that's really the case, Goten… tsk, I never believed you'd be attracted to me, buddy!~". Trunks was more shocked than disgusted. He never truly developed any affection aside from the family-type one, so maybe he too would have liked a relationship like this one…

However, there wasn't any more time for them to further play around, as both their senses sharpened all of a sudden. The kids blank stared at the sky, and their eyes turned more serious - although, it'd be more correct to describe as 'scared'.

They looked at one another, and Goten, still embracing Trunks's neck, asked him:

"H-Hey, Trunks… D-do you sense what I'm sensing right now?"

The other kid quietly nodded. He was about to make a dirty joke about it, but he restrained himself, and said:

"Yeah, I do, Goten… I don't know who or what this ki belongs to, but it's immense… And it's not that far behind… Tell me, Goten. Where's the Dragon Ball?"

Goten checked the radar, and the beeping sound indicated their North position - the same direction where the ki source came from.

Goten, looking pale in the face, tremblingly pointed his finger in the signaled direction, and Trunks face-palmed, groaning in annoyance:

"Oh crud! How many chances are that the Dragon Ball is in the same spot where the ki signature is?"

Goten gulped and quietly said:

"P-Pretty high, Trunks…"

The kid looked at his trembling partner and patted him on his shoulder, embracing his neck and smuggling his nose onto his cheek:

"Hey hey, you chicken! You're not afraid, aren't you, huh?"

Goten gulped but, feeling the touch of his partner on his cheek, made him chuckle joyfully:

"W-Well, no, I'm not! As long as you're by my side, Trunks!"

"Tsk, of course I'll be. And, besides, this energy may be enormous, but I get the feeling that, we might be able to get the Ball without being caught!"

Goten looked at him, with a mixture of confusion and renewed dread:

"What do you mean, Trunks?"

"Don't you get it, Goten? Follow me, but keep your ki low!". Trunks hovered a couple of meters from the ground, venturing through the woods, while Goten followed him in toe. "We'll locate the Ball, and then, one of us, will sneak on it, catch it and then fly away as fast as possible. Simple as that! We are both Super Saiyans, too! We'll be safe!"

Even though Trunks was know for being quite a tempestuous, brash and arrogant type of kid (sounds familiar?), Goten got his reasoning and fell for it without questioning (sounds familiar?).

"Wow,Trunks! You're so smart and strong! Ehe, perhaps this is the reason why I love you!"

Trunks blushed a little, and smirked while closing his eyes:

"Yeah… I love you too, you adorable dork!~"

Goten chuckled innocently as both the kids followed the mysterious ki signature.

OOO

Just a couple of minutes after, the kids finally found the location where, supposedly, both the ki trace and the Dragon Balls were located. They made sure to keep their ki's as low as possible, just in case something, or someone, was able to detect their presence.

After a while, Goten and Trunks stumbled their eyes looking at what they were witnessing. The deep woods terminated, and right in front of them, a wide grassy glade extended for hundreds of meters. A couple of hundred meters away, the glade was encircled by a tall rocky surface where a huge waterfall was flowing. There were a few ice traces on the rock, and a few pieces of that ice had been broken and now they had fallen on the floor.

The kids - well, mainly Goten as he was the most excitable between the two - were left astounded by the spectacle:

"Oooooh! What is this place?! It's amazing! Hiiiii, and there's even a waterfall! Hey, Trunks, do you want to have a bath later o-mmfph!"

Trunks covered Goten's mouth with his hands and dragged him lower on the floor:

"Shut up, you over-excited duck! Someone may hear us…". Trunks looked more clearly around the magnificent glade, and finally, something caught his attention… or, maybe it'd be more accurate to define as, someone?

Trunks widened his mouth and said:

"G-Goten… Look at it!"

The little demi-Saiyan pointed his eyes where Trunks told him… And he too was left speechless.

Right in the middle of the glade, near the lake where the waterfall flowed, a tall and muscular man was resting on a boulder. He was fall asleep, or at least that's how it looked like to the two kids. They both decided to approach the individual. Their footsteps were silenced thanks to the waterfall noises. Once the two kids came near the mysterious individual, they were even more shocked and surprised for how the individual looked.

The sleeping individual was gigantic - probably no less than 7' in height - and it was ripped from top to bottom. Actually, saying he was ripped would have been an understatement. There wasn't a single inch of his completely naked body that wasn't covered with fiber muscles. From the neck, to the pecs and the abs, and even the arms were buffed and smooth:

"Ooh! Who is this person, Trunks?! He looks great! Here, look at that!"

"Ehm, what do mean by grea-aaaIIIIIGH Damn?!"

Trunks's words were cut as his eyes layed right at the middle of his legs. Right between them, his long and stiffened member was quivering in excitement. Thick veins were pulsating over its 8" of length, at the very least. The kids could not avoid looking at it, considering the fact they were checking on his whole physique.

Trunks blushed profusely and looked away timidly. He wasn't stranger watching other male members; he did take showers with both Goten and his father a couple of times - but their respective members couldn't even come close the lenght and thickness of that meat road:

"Damn, Goten! Have you looked at that?! A-Actually, it's better not to look at it too much, don't you think?!~" Trunks was glaring at his partner to check if he was doing fine. From his own point of view, Goten was equally shocked, however his unusual cheerful expression was something Trunks found quite uneasy.

Goten even went so far as to touch the giant man's biceps. Trunks looked terrified:

"Goten! Cut it off! He might be awakening at any one time! L-Let's just look for the Dragon Ball, o-ok?!~" Trunks was trying desperately to keep his cool. The sight of that thick member was making him uncomfortable - but, not necessarily in a bad way…

"Eheh, I know I know, Trunks! But, man, is this guy good looking! Not even Gohan is so jacked! Just, touch his abs! You can rub cheese on them!". Goten was becoming increasingly fascinated by the sleeping man's smooth physique.

"Uh, Goten?! Are you really attracted to him? It sounds so cringy~" Trunks lifted his eyebrows and contorted his mouth in an embarrassed grin.

"Yeah sure, Trunks!~ Does that look weird?" asked Goten innocently while his tiny hands fondled the man's bicep a couple of times over.

"N-Not necessarily, Goten! I think he looks really cool too, but… is it right for us to take advantage of his body like this in his sleep?"

Goten mumbled, thinking about it, but then he said:

"Nah, I'm not gonna do something like that, but try touching his abs. Come on, Trunks!"

Trunks decided to give it a try and slowly neared his fingers. He touched the man's abs and was left astounded for how tough they felt:

"Damn! They feel like carbon fiber spheres!"

Goten was lifting his eyebrows in confusion. He didn't know what kind of material that was. Trunks noticed his expression and chuckled:

"Ahaha, you're too dumb to know that word!~"

"Hey! I'm not dumb, you smart-butt!" Goten said, increasing the volume of his voice, though he immediately kept his mouth closed as he heard the giant man murmuring a tired snort. Still sleepy, he stretched his back; Goten and Trunks stepped back, just in case he opened his eyes. He didn't.

His body relaxed once again, and kept snoring like before. The kids took a sigh of relief, and Trunks said:

"Uff, what a blessing! Well, let's just leave him alone. We need to find the Dragon… Ball…!". Trunks widened his eyes and told Goten to watch where his trembling finger was pointing at:

"What is it, Trunks?... Ah!"

The kid looked as well and, to his shock, he saw where the shiny orange sphere was. The giant man was holding it in his hand. The fingers were constricting it tightly.

"Oh no. No no no no, damn it! Couldn't it have been anywhere else?!" Trunks forced himself not to lash out in anger. He didn't want to run the risk of awakening the sleeping giant. His power level was already making him feel uneasy, not to mention his still stiffened and solid erection. [I wonder what he's dreaming about? How can he still be this excited?! - Ah! Goten!]

Trunks was too busy thinking about his own businesses when he saw what Goten was about to do. He was kneeling down onto the clenched hand, trying to open his fingers as quietly as possible. Trunks looked horrified - and he believed he was the most fearless out of the two.

He quickly, yet quietly, approached Goten, trying to tell him to get the hell out of there. Goten, however, thought he might have done it nonetheless:

"Don't worry, Trunks. I almost got it!"

"No, no, Goten! It's too risky! Who knows what he might be doing if he gets up?!" Trunks was looking increasingly paranoid by the second. Goten, however, wasn't panicking: on the contrary, he was smiling, almost smirking with himself. He recognized, though, that the fingers of the giant were not only thick but also tough as heck. His tiny hands barely managed to soften his grip a couple of millimeters, and in the end, he just gave up, letting the fingers go.

The kids then heard another murmur from the giant, this time being louder than before. They even saw him yawning out loud. It looked clear as the sun that he was waking up.

Trunks held Goten's hand and invited him to step back once again, but Goten didn't move. He had an idea. He just wished not only it worked, but also that Trunks stayed by his side:

"Goten! Come with me! We need to hide!"

"What? Oh no, Trunks! It won't be necessary. Stay here with me, I have an idea!~" Goten squinted his eyes, his puffy cheeks arching with his radiant smile - the same smile his father Goku was famous for.

Trunks looked at his cheerful partner and couldn't avoid thinking:

[Ugh, dang it! Why you have to be this innocent, even with your crazy ideas?!... Uh, oh well, here goes nothing]. He then said:

"All right, buddy. But remember: whatever happens, it'll be your fault!". Trunks nervously smirked at his partner.

"Don't worry, Trunks! I bet you'll have fun too!"

"Ahah, yeah... Wait, wha-". As Trunks was about to talk back, he heard a deep and quiet voice. They both turned their faces and saw the giant figures stretching his massive upper torso and cracking his neck. The individual slowly opened his eyes, and witnessed two unexpected guests:

"Huuu… H-Hello…"

Goten then exclaimed to him:

"Hello, sir! Who are you?". His squeaking voice echoed across the glade, causing Trunks to grit his teeth for the embarrassment.

The giant man closed his eyes and tapped his long, messy black hair. He then said, his voice still quiet and weak:

"... Mmh, I think I… I am a… Saiyan…"

As he said those words, both Goten and Trunks as well, exclaimed in unison:

"Y-You WHAAAT?!". Their voice caused the Saiyan to shut his eyes in discomfort. Their tone was clearly bothering him, and suddenly, a ripple of ki flowed out of his body, catching both Goten and Trunks by surprise. Their voices were cut down by the feeling of that ripple. Their eyes widened in shock. How could this sleepy guy emit such a potent casual ripple like that?!

The Saiyan yawned once again and, apparently, didn't take the fact he was fully naked and excited. Instead, he asked the two bewildered (and terrified) kids:

"Uhm, e-excuse me… who are you two?"

The two kids snapped out from their feared trance, and Goten was the first one to talk:

"W-We are Saiyans too - well, half-Saiyans. Our mothers are humans! I'm Goten, and this is my friend, Trunks! Say hi, Trunks!~" Goten cheered his partner, who was still looking terrified because of the ki he sensed before. Goten noticed he wasn't reacting, so he gave him a spank on his rear. Trunks shrieked in pain and shouted:

"H-Hey, what the heck, Goten?! I was gonna talk!~". Trunks snorted, while touching his but in pain. "Ehm, y-yeah, I'm Trunks, eheh~... Soooo, tell me, mr. Saiyan. Do you, have a name?"

The giant Saiyan looked down, seemingly not paying attention to his erection. He then said softly:

"Y-Yeah, I have a name… My name is… Broly… Name's Broly"

"Oh, all right, Broly! Nice to meet you!~" Goten cheerfully exclaimed, lifting his hand in a salute gesture, like his father used to do.

The Saiyan called Broly smiled and answered, saying:

"It's nice… for me too…"

Trunks then decided to intervene himself:

"Yyyeah, I can totally see it. Listen, sir. Wouldn't you mind cover yourself… down there? I bet you didn't notice it, but…"

Broly looked down once again, and gasped in shock seeing as his member was fully erect. He used his hands to cover most of it, including the hand which he used to hold the Ball.

"Oh, eheh… S-Sorry, little ones… It's something that happens to me sometimes…"

Goten tried to appease the giant confused looking man - he wasn't deceptive or malicious by any means - he just said wanted to make him easen his feelings. He said, though:

"What? Oh no, don't be sorry! I'm not embarrassed at all. In fact, I think your penis is quite good looking!"

It was hard to understand who was the most bewildered person during that situation - either Trunks or Broly. Broly's face was still sleepy and his own mellow expression wasn't catching the full meaning of Goten's fluster. However, Trunks, who was anything but sleepy and unresponsive, fully got what his partner was trying to imply and proceeded to bump his head with a fist - not a powerful one, but still hard enough to make the kid moan in pain.

Trunks wanted to understand what his friend had in mind, and he prayed it wasn't like what he was fearing about:

"Don't you understand, Trunks? If we can make him feel happy like 'that'" he gestured with his fingers "We might be able to recieve the Dragon Ball!", whispered Goten in Trunks's hear.

The kid blushed for the embarrassment and answered:

"A-Are you serious, Goten?! You really want to make it with this one?! Huh, isn't that a little.. risky? Also, I'm pretty sure he's trying to guess what we're talking about right now!"

They looked back at Broly, who was still yawning and stretched his torso a little bit. Goten wasn't worried at all. He was sure he'd succeed:

"Aw, come on, Trunks! Don't tell me you don't wanna try him out a little bit? I can feel you're starting to like his body too, I see!" Goten chuckled while pointing his index onto Trunks's lap. The kid noticed he was showing a noticeably swollen buldge inside his pants. He felt a slight pain inside of it, and he gasped trying to cover it with his thighs:

"Ugh! Ok, I get it… But, what are we gonna tell him?"

"Well, I thought that-"

"Hum, excuse me, G-Goten… Is it Goten, right?"

The kid heard his name being called, so he turned to the big Saiyan:

"Uh, yes Broly? What is it"

Broly scratched his head. While the kids were chatting in secret, he started remembering something - or, more accurately, Goten was remembering him something:

"W-Well… do you know where Kakarot is?"

The silence descended on the scene. How could this foreigner know about Goku's Saiyan name? Trunks was growing suspicious, so he asked seriously:

"How do you know the Saiyan name of Goku?"

"Y-Yeah, what's the deal, Broly? Are you looking for my dad?"

Broly widened his eyes, and was about to get up, but a sudden headache caused him to scream in shock and, as he fell back down on his rear, another intense ripple of energy was emitted from his body. The energy quickly dissipated.

"B-Broly? What's up?". Goten approached the suffering Saiyan quickly, leaving Trunks's hand:

"Ah! Wait, Goten! We can't-"

"What's up, Broly? Are you hurt?"

Broly grunted in pain, but he then smiled, looking at the small kid:

"It's-It's nothing… But I need Kakarot, because he can… Do you know where Kakarot is?"

As Goten was caressing his front where the pain was located, he sobbed a little. He knew that his father was dead: Goten explained he sacrificed his life to save the Earth, and now, he was hanging out in the Afterlife… And, thinking about this, Goten got a further idea for his initial idea.

Broly was looking sad too:

"I'm sorry for your loss, Goten…"

Goten wiped out some tears and sniffed loudly:

"It's-It's nothing, Broly. I knew it from birth… but, actually, I wanted to ask you something"

Trunks, meanwhile, still kept his distance from the giant. He was sorry because he felt hurt and disorientated, but his rational side told him to keep his guard up, just in case this Broly tries something funny.

Goten then asked Broly about what he was holding in his left hand. The Saiyan looked at it, and said:

"I… found it a while ago. After emerging from the glacier, I lived here for some time, and then I found the shiny sphere. Don't know what it is, but I likes it"

Goten smiled at the giant. The way he was talking was making him more happy and appeased. As Broly told him so, he saw an opportunity:

"Well, I know what they are!"

"R-Really, little Goten?"

"Yeah! This is a Dragon Ball!"

Goten then proceeded to explain Broly what the Dragon Balls were and what they could do. Goten told him that he was looking for the Dragon Balls that day, and he was about to wish for his father to be brought back to life. Broly was amazed by such discovery and, for the first time since the kids discovered him, he smiled for happiness.

As the conversation kept going, Trunks too joined the group, as he supported Goten's made-up idea. He understood what his buddy was up to, and smirked behind his mustaches:

[Eheh! Oh Goten, you're so pestiferous!. But, also, quite brave, to be honest…]. In actuality, Goten understood since the beginning that his father chose not to be revived, but he did ignore the fact the Dragon Balls couldn't revive who had been killed twice.

The good thing was, Broly seemed to have been caughed by the idea, but at the same time, he felt reluctant leaving the sphere to the kids. He sincerely liked it and the feeling of separating himself from it made him uncomfortable - too much uncomfortable. As Goten was trying to persuade him, he felt Broly's ki rippling more intensely. A warm wave of energy was being emitted, and he could feel it right away.

"W-Well, listen Broly! I… I can give you something in return for the sphere! What do you think?"

Broly then calmes his temper a few seconds later and looked at the little kid. He felt curious about it:

"What is it, little Goten?"

"Yeah, what is it, Goten?!" asked Trunks sarcastically, as he was slowly taking off his shoes and untying his belt.

Goten then sighed and said:

"Well, I can guarantee you that… It's going to be something funny for you!~". Goten, who for the majority of the time was sitting on Broly's left side, hovered in midair and neared Broly's cheek. Then, he layed a delicate kiss on its skin, making a soft affectionate murmur. The Saiyan widened his eyes for the gesture as he saw Goten's little hands crawling down his chest and rubbing them on it a couple of times.

"Uhm, what is this for, little Goten?"

Goten giggled sweetly and kissed him on the cheek once again, while he was taking off his own shoes and his upper shirt:

"Don't worry, Broly. This is just a present for you, from me and Trunks!~"

"Yup, big guy! You just need to relax, and we'll take care of the rest!~". Trunks said, as he was walking toward Broly without any shoes and with his upper body naked. His small muscles shimmered because of sweat and his face was grinning.

Broly wasn't aware of what the two kids had in mind, but one thing was for sure: he liked that kiss quite a lot. He could feel a slight warm inside his chest as his heart was starting to increase its beat.

Goten then took off his lower shirt as well, revealing his smooth young muscles as well. Broly was looking curiously at him while Goten proceeded to give him a few other soft kisses on his cheek. Trunks too joined them and gave Broly other kisses on his right cheek. The Saiyan was smiling, enjoying the feeling of the soft lips of the kids touching his own:

"Ahah, it feels funny!... I likes it. But, why are you doing this to me?"

Goten gave another kiss, this time being very close to his mouth and said:

"Why? Because you're so good looking! And also, you must have been all alone for so much time, without anyone taking care of you. You seem funny too, so it's more than enough for me to make you feel better like this!"

Trunks decided to roll with Goten's flattering and added himself:

"That's right, you big guy! And the best part of it is, we barely even started! Here, have a load of this!~"

Trunks caught Broly's cheeks and brought his face closer to his. In an instant, their lips connected to one another, as Trunks was applying kisses on the Saiyan's mouth. The kid smelled a strong, wild stench coming from his body, but in a way, it didn't disgust him, at all. If anything, that wild smell made Trunks even more eager to keep his kisses going on. Broly squinted his eyes, moving his right hand to touch the kid's back. Trunks muffled a gasp with his lips still connected. Goten, however, wasn't looking pleased seeing as the two were having fun without him.

Trunks then detached himself from Broly and smirked:

"Mh, what's the matter, you whiney? There's plenty to kiss about him, isn't it? Listen Broly, would you like Goten to kiss the rest of the body? You're liking it, aren't you?"

Broly rubbed Trunks's back a few times, making his thick fingers slide up and down, causing the kid to hiss in pleasure. The giant then said:

"Y-Yeah, I… like this thing. You're good, little ones~". He squinted his eyes and smiled. The sight of that relaxed visage actually pleased both kids: they thought they were dealing with a handsome gentle giant - completely ignoring his true origins and connections with their respective parents. After all, this Broly is the same raging juggernaut who fought Goku and his allies many years ago, but because of a series of coincidences, including a quiet convenient head bump, none of the fury and the animalistic lust for battle were present in Broly's behavior. Sure, his emotions and feelings weren't exactly on point considering his unstable power, but at the very least, he was enjoying the company of his new little companions.

Goten chuckled cheerfully as he was crawling his tiny finges between Broly's pecs. Their toughness and smoothness was tempting the kid, as he then neared his mouth close to it:

"Ehm, w-what are you gonna do, G-Goten?" Broly was genuinely curious about Goten's intentions. He didn't fully understand why the kid would be interested in his pecs specifically. The kid giggled as he layed a hand onto his left breast, to which Broly reacted with a slight moan:

"Eheh, it feels good, isn't it? Your muscles are so attractive and tempting I thought you'd feel good if I played with them a little~ Mmmh, I see your pee-pee is clearly enjoyed!~"

Goten turned his head as he saw Broly's stiff and solid penis throbbing in excitement. He even noticed that his whole body was nearly the same height as Broly's upper body, and so, in order to increase the enjoyment he was about to give, he decided to step on it with his small feet. He layed them on his shaft as he was starting to lick and kiss his chest. Broly moaned slightly, as his mouth was panting more intensely. Goten licked his muscles with increasing excitement, while he balanced his little feet on the warm meat rod.

"Mhmh, you're so warm down there, Broly!~ And your flesh here is so juicy and inviting!~ Hey, Trunks! Stop kissing him and join me!"

Trunks snorted annoyingly - he was liking the kisses of the giant, but he still complied.

He descended, staying close to his eager partner. He decided to go for the right breats, licking and sucking its nipple.

Broly moaned more loudly as he placed his big hands on the kids's heads. They giggled together as their mouth job continued. The excitement Goten was feeling was so intense he felt the urge to take off his pants, and he did so, tossing them aside, revealing his own erection.

His small stiff penis was measuring about 5" in total, and its tip was already leaking pearls of precum. Goten then took off his feet from the Saiyan's warm shaft and climbed up on his body, placing his throbbing penis between his pecs. This gesture caught both Trunks and Broly by surprise. The kid said:

"Wait, what?! Goten, you already pulled your pants off?! At least wait for me, you eager dork!"

While Trunks was hurryingly pulling his own pants off, Goten was moaning more loudly as he was slowly sliding his warm penis between Broly's pecs. The Saiyan felt its warmth and his heart beat much faster, looking as the tip almost made contact with his lips:

"G-Goten! T-this feels so good for me! Y-You're using this my chest as a woman's!~"

Goten chuckled, looking hornier than ever before: his hips were pushing harder and harder, as his penis kept sliding, emitting squishy noises because of its wetness. Trunks, meanwhile, had his own legs uncovered, as his own small shaft was throbbing too. He saw Goten's smooth hips pushing back and forth, and had the perfect idea to increase the enjoyment:

"Mhmh!~ Hey, Goten! Mind if I help you with a little rimmjob?~"

Broly looked confused - he never knew about this specific erotic terms - and so, he asked:

"W-What is it?". He moaned louder as the small warm penis wad pushing faster between his pecs. Goten answered his question, saying:

"It-It's when the partner uses his tongue to lick the other's butthole!~ It feels a little dirty, but it rises the goodness!~ - Aaaah! I'm so close!~ - A-And, this way, I-I'll be more excited, and you w-will be so!~"

Broly looked surprised - not just because of what he just heard, but also because of the fact that this kid seemed to know so much about the matter he was starting to enjoy. He felt so alone for many days, living in the glade by himself without any company. He always tended to his own needs by himself, and even though he liked it, he was never fully satisfied. But, right here and now, his enjoyment reached new levels. These two strangers seemingly wanted to have some fun with him, and he appreciated it. He didn't mind whether they younger than him - their techniques were fascinating and quite expert, making the whole experience more enjoyable.

Goten started pushed his hips faster once Trunks dug his between his ass cheeks. His tongue circled around and then inside his small butthole. Its musky smell filled his nostrils, and Trunks used his tongue to soften its flesh. Goten gasped in ecstacy because of it and, without acknowledging, he instinctively pushed his hips so much he ended up shoving his penis inside Broly's mouth:

"Aaaaaaaahmmm!~" Goten moaned more excitingly, feeling the warm wetness of the Saiyan's orifice. Broly himself widened his eyes as he found Goten's penis making its way into his mouth. He, though, didn't retract or wasn't bothered at all - he was just surprised. Its stiffness made a brief contact with his tongue before Goten aknowledged what he did. He tried to apologize to Broly for his hastiness, saying that he didn't mean push things this far just yet. Broly, however, wasn't offended; in fact he said:

"Oh, don't worry, Goten. It tastes quite good, actually. P-please, could you… do more of this to me? I-I feel excited now"

Goten widened his eyes, and so did Trunks as he stopped his rimmjob to hear what Broly had to say. Goten, at this point, smiled more eagerly than ever before, as he decided to shove his little stiff shaft inside Broly's mouth once again.

His hips moved back and forth, enjoying the warmth and wetness of the deep orifice. Goten's face contorted in a mixture of horny ecstacy and lustful pain, as he felt his penis becoming more sensitive as his thrusts increased their potency. His lap slapped Broly's cheek loudly, while the Saiyan muffled his moan of pleasure. Even though the penis was nowhere near close to occupy his mouth, its warm and slippery feeling further increased his enjoyment. Each thrust sent waves of pleasure all across his body, and he layed his right hand onto his own shaft. To his surprise, he felt it was much warmer than usual, when he was spending time alone playing with himself; but, now that he was making it with other people together, his level of pleasure seemingly reached a completely new level.

Trunks, meanwhile, noticed that Broly was stroking his member quite convincingly. He removed his face from Goten's now wet and relaxed butthole and said:

"Broly, wait! Don't jerk it off just yet! Wait a little more…" Broly opened his closed eyes and looked down at the kid. He looked confused. "We have something better for you. Just, hold on a little more. I promise we'll make you feel even better!"

The Saiyan looked down for a while, but then he nodded his head. He then removed his hand from his penis and placed it onto Trunks's ass cheeks, slowly fondling them. Trunks gasped and chuckled as he felt the rough fingers touching his smooth skin:

"Oh, uhuhuh! You like this one, don't you!? Well, wait and see, big boy. Wait and see… But, anyways, I can feel my partner here is close, so let's give him a final push!~". Having said that, Trunks lunged his face back into Goten's asscrack, licking his butthole skin with more vigor and eagerness. Goten gasped in shock, as his opened mouth drooled for the climax he was about to reach. At the same time, considering he too was close to cum this time, Trunks decided to push his hips onto Broly's smooth abs, using them as a rubbing tool for his penis. The combination of the abs's smoothness and Trunks's hardened and slippery penis caused him to increase his own rimmjob's activity:

[Damn! All of this feels incredible!~ Perhaps this wasn't a bad idea after all… but still, there's something about this Broly that makes me dubious, but I can't remember what…]. Trunks thrusted his hips more eagerly as his penis felt the smoothness of Broly's abs. The Saiyan, meanwhile, was starting contracting his own mouth to enjoy the feeling of the blowjob.

"Aaagh! B-Broly, it-it feels so wonderful!~ Here, I'm cumming! Take it all, ahaaah!~". Goten shrieked in agonizing ecstacy as ge performed a final violent thrust into Broly's mouth. The Saiyan gurgled loudly as he felt the semen of the young demi-Saiyan filling his mouth. Despite his own size, several shots were given, and some of the semen dripped from his mouth. At the same time, Trunks too ejaculated on Broly's smooth abs, sending his warm semen all across his torso.

Goten, chuckling excitingly, slowly removed his penis from Broly's mouth, who was busy swallowing his fluids. He found the taste slimy and salty. The kid slowly rested onto his massive torso, laying near the relaxed Trunks. The two kids breathed quietly, trying to regain some air. They looked at each other and then to Broly's face. They were curious to see how he was doing.

To their surprise (sort of), he looked more than pleased and satisfied. He was smiling with his eyes squinting in joy. He had a few drops on his mouth, and he wiped them off with his hand. He was still holding the Dragon Ball in it. The kids stared at the Ball, and wondered if he changed his mind about it. They waited and waited, while noticing that Broly's own penis was still fully erect and so close to cum as well.

Saiyan chuckled quietly and then said:

"Eheh, it's been… really funny… f-friends"

The kids looked surprised by this calling. They listened to what he had to say:

"You made me really happy, even though you didn't know me at all… You know, I wouldn't mind giving you the Ball right now. I know your intentions are good…". The kids were about to scream in joy, seeing as they managed to convince him, but they restrained themselves when Broly had something else to say, or do: "But… if you don't mind… I'd like you to give me more of this… I'm still hard, and I wish you'd spend some more time with me… o-only if you want to…"

Goten and Trunks looked at each other, smiling once they took a look at Broly's fully erect shaft. At this point, it'd reached at least 9" in length. Its plump tip felt like it said 'Come and take me!'. They both also looked at their own two penises, and noticed that they were both still stiffened, not having softened one bit despite their unloading. Trunks was the first one to speak, to Goten's surprise. He said:

"... Well, why not, Broly? Of course we'd spend some more time with you. Right, Goten!"

The other kid looked enthusiastic. He smiled and kissed his partner on his mouth. It still had the aroma of his own sweaty butthole:

"Aw, Trunks! Really?! Can we?"

Trunks smirked and kissed him back on his cheek:

"Sure, buddy! We still have plenty of time, and I'm starting to like the whole thing myself! But, first, mind if we take a bath?"

Broly nodded and then caressed both kids's hair, saying:

"Yes, sure. I'm thankful for your company… friends"

OOO

Washing away their respective dirt wasn't the only reason why Trunks proposed the bath. The three Saiyans dive bombed into the lake and played together for a while, sending waves at one another. Actually, it was more Goten and Broly who played the most with one another, while Trunks needed some time to think. Something about this Broly was bothering him - not regarding the fun they had previously, but something about his name and his appearance… For some reason, he thought he already heard about like, a colossal and powerful warrior, similar to a Saiyan… But still, he couldn't fully get the picture - primarily because of the fact Goten and Broly lunged onto him, embracing all together in a group hug. The thoughtful kid felt crushed between the big Saiyan's beefy arms, while Goten was chucking cheerfully. They then all came out of the water, and emitted a ki wave respectively to quickly dry themselves.

Broly scratched his thick black hair and said:

"Uh, that was a really refreshing one! The waters of this place are wonderful…"

"Yeeey, Broly! I feel really energized right now, and ready for the second round. Right, Trunks?". He slapped Trunks's shoulder. He was so distracted while still floating in his rumblings that the hit felt to hard it looked like his shoulder would have been dislocated. Trunks shrieked in pain and shouted:

"Ouch, Goten! Yeah, I get, I get it! Whatever…". He was still trying to reconnect his thoughts, but because of that sudden call, he lost track of it. Goten was looking confused, and he decided to tap mroe gently on his buddy's shoulder:

"Eheh, sorry, Trunks. I overdid it… Are-are you ok?"

Trunks hissed as the pain on his shoulder wasn't fading away any fast. He nodded and grabbed Goten's hand while keeping his eyes on Broly:

"Come on, let's get have some more fun!" Goten exclaimed, and all three Saiyans prepared themselves for the next session…

OOO

Once they managed to make themselves comfy - this time, resting on the grassy area instead of the rocky one, Broly held both kids in his massive arms and proceeded with another series of kiss exchanges. Their respective members softened a little because of the coldness of the lake, so they needed to re-energize a little before going on. They kissed one another, pointing their tongues outward and entangling them, shifting form one another. First, Trunks and Broly kissed, then it was the two kids, and so on. This time, however, feeling more energized since he woke up, Broly took the initiative and layed his hands on both kids's laps. His fingers crawled to their hardening shafts and slowly fondled them to further stimulate them. The kids gasped in excitement, while they decided to fondle Broly's breasts some more: they still hadn't enough of his smooth muscles:

"Mmmh, the thickness of these muscles is amazing! I could do this all day!~" Goten exclaimed, right before he gave another kiss to Broly's cheek:

"Mh mh, you're right, Goten! Aaah~ I-I can feel my pee-pee coming back from the dead! Thanks, Broly-oooh! I can see yours had turned on as well!~"

The Saiyans looked down and witnessed Broly's shafts coming back at full health, stretching up to its 9" approximately. Goten, once he realized that Broly had re-energized his own penis, said to Trunks:

"Hear us, Broly! This time, we will take care of your buddy!~ Just look and enjoy!~"

Trunks nodded eagerly, as both kids crawled down to Broly's crotch. They kneeled on the grass and layed their tiny hands onto the shaft - and their hearts skipped a few beats almost in unison.

The more they fingered the meat road, the more excited they were turning - a mixture of both eagerness and worry, as well. As their hands fondled its skin and flesh, they barely manage to shake it: it felt like an unflinching piece of iron:

"My Kami! Not even daddy has it this hard!~" Trunks said in shock, while one of his hands was tapping its tip:

"It feels incredibly hard! I-I can barely fondle its skin!", said Goten, with a pinch of frustration in his voice.

Broly's body was trembling. The feeling of having a companion - no, two companions - playing with his one member instead of him felt otherworldly for him. But still, he recognized that the two kids were having difficulty to properly fondle his member. He could feel his own tension arise...

Trunks then decided to dug deeper into the thing, going for the tip with his mouth directly. A strong musky masculine odor could be smelled, and this pushed Trunks to apply his mouth techniques even further. He pressed his lips onto the tip, taking a taste of the thick and immovable flesh. Goten saw his buddy using his mouth, and snorted in annoyance:

"Hey! You're using your mouth without telling me?!"

"Well, I bet you didn't notice it, but this thing seems unbreakable! I'm trying to do my best! Apply yourself a little more now, would you?!"

"Oh yeah? Well, of course I will!~". Goten then proceeded using his tongue to lick the whole length of the penis. Broly quivered because of the wet sensation of the small tongue pressing on his hardened member. Still, deep inside, he felt a seemingly unfamiliar tension arising. He could hear his breath becoming heavier by the second, as a series of images started crossing his mind:

[... Give me your energy…] A voice called in the dark of his head. A voice he thought he didn't know, but something told him he actually did.

[... I will never forgive you!]. The voice roared in anger, and then a flash of light brightened the dark shades.

Meanwhile, Goten and Trunks were feeling tired of trying and move the skin of the immovable member. Trunks then, came up with an idea. Something he'd been keeping out for the moment, but now he thought it'd be the right time to do so.

Once he took his lips off of Broly's shaft, he cleared his throat and said:

"Listen, Goten. We aren't making a dent into this peace of meat. Say, why don't we amp the gears and use Super Saiyan?"

Goten stare blinked, and so did Broly, who only now snapped out of his internal visions:

"S-Super Saiyan?" Broly asked, looking genuinely confused (even though he's actually about to turn into one, at the current moment, he's not properly set for such transformation)

"Yes, Trunks! That's the way! Broly, now we'll show you something cool! Ready, Trunks?"

"Mph, sure, buddy!"

The two kids closed their eyes, and then, in a (literar) flash, their bodies were covered in a yellow golden-like aura. Their bodies swelled up a little more, their hair turned spiky and golden, while their eyes turned teal. They had transformed into Super Saiyans.

Broly was left astounded - and, deep down, kinda scared. The intense concentration of energies flowing in the surrounding area was filling his chest with a renewed fire. Goten smirked, feeling his confidence turned up considerably:

"Say, Broly! How is it looking for you?"

"Haha, I bet he's so speechless he can't process the level of coolness he's witnessing!~" Trunks smirked too, as he was grabbing his own shaft, having hardened further thanks to the form.

Broly shook his head and said:

"W-Wow! It's… amazing! How-how can you do it?"

The kids looked dubious for that choice of words. Didn't this Saiyan know about the form? They asked so to Broly, and he shook his head once again:

"I don't know if I can turn into. But, it'd be cool!"

"Of course it'd be, big buddy!". Trunks said confidently. He kneeled down once again and used his hands to tap onto Broly's hardened member. The Saiyan gasped in excitement, as a new warm feeling reached his innards. Trunks moved his hands up and down, and noticed his grip had a much better handle on the flesh:

"Tsk! Just as I thought! Come here, Goten! A good treatment awaits our good benefactor!~"

"Yeeyh! Trust us, Broly! You'll feel better than ever before!"

Broly nodded his head, looking more eager than ever.

The two kids then proceeded to rub their hands on the big shaft, alternating it with theirs kisses and licks. The increase in power caused by the Super Saiyan allowed them to apply their maneuvers more easely, as their hands could fondle the thick flesh of the penis, and noticed that their licks were causing Broly to giggle in excitement. The two kids laughed as their work kept on going.

At some point, Goten's own temptation reached a further level when he crawled his fingers lower and lower. As he reached Broly's own spheres, he decided to dig into them, shoving his face between them. The Saiyan gasped a further moan of pleasing while Trunks was busy trying to envelope the penis in his mouth. It was not an easy task, considering the fact that his orifice was still not fit enough: still, he struggled to take the tip inside his mouth.

[Mmmh~ The taste of it is hypnotizing! The more I eat it, the more I want it! It's a never ending cycle!~]

Goten, meanwhile, not only was licking and sniffing the gap between Broly's spheres - inhaling as much musty masculine odor as possible - but he was also starting to finger Broly's butthole as well. As the young demi-Saiyan started using his fingers to massage it, Broly gasped once again, causing his body to shiver and his penis to throb while inside Trunks's mouth. He said:

"G-Goten? W-What are you doing, buddy?"

"Oh, Broly! I'm just having fun with your balls! Also, your hole down there gave me an idea. The perfect way to end things up! Hey, Trunks!~"

The kid lifted his head and licked his lips. His eyes looked eager than ever, as the taste of Broly's meat was still imprinted in his mouth.

"What is it, Goten? What do you have in mind?"

Goten smirked and neared his mouth to Trunks's ear. He whispered him somethings and, once he'd finished, Trunks widened both his eyes and mouth:

"A-Are you sure about that?! You know we never did this before! Would that even work?"

Goten nodded enthusiastically:

"Come on, Trunks! There's a first for everything! Here, look at it!"

Goten let Trunks watch Broly's gaping butthole and he touched it. The kid was amazed by its thickness and warmth. He thought about what Goten suggested and said:

"Mph! If I knew you'd be this naughty and imaginative, I'd have done it so many weeks ago!"

Goten chuckled innocently as he kissed Trunks. Broly was left by himself, looking at the two talkative kids. The two turned to him, smiling almost menacingly:

"Hey there, Broly! Listen, we have one last gift for you! Now, hear us out!"

OOO

"A-Are you sure, Goten!?"

"Of course, buddy! I will be strong for you! Trunks, whenever you're ready!"

"You got it, Goten!"

For the last game they had in mind, Goten proposed something both intriguing, but also quite risky: a double penetration from the two kids. Goten seriously wanted to end things in style, and considering how much turned on he'd become over the last hour, a penetration was inevitable to happen at some point. However, he did realize that, no matter how Super Saiyan they were, he knew neither he or Trunks could have ever taken Broly's immense shaft im either both buttholes. So, in order not to discourage such pleasure for neither of the three, he opted for the option for both kids to use their own members against Broly's own butthole.

It may have sounded impractical and risky because of the fact that, well, Broly was more than twice the size of both kids, and his dense muscles could have crushed them at any moment. But, considering the fact they were both Super Saiyans, Goten thought he'd be just tough enough to take Broly once he rides on top of him.

Yes, the disposition Goten chose was for him to lay on the ground while Broly rides his own penis, and at the same time, Trunks would then shove his own into Broly's butthole, creating a double penetration accordingly.

It took a while for all three Saiyans to properly set themselves. Goten witnessed the colossal physique of Broly looming over him. He surely was quite a giant. He then kneeled down and slowly lined up his butthole with Goten's own stiff penis. The giant looked both worried and amazed, mainly because he never practiced anything like this in his whole life. Not even before when he…

His memories stopped all together . It was like he couldn't remember properly anything else beyond that point. He decided to brush it off, and then slowly tapped his wet butthole with Goten's penis.

The kid squeaked in ecstacy, feeling ready to recieve the agonized flesh treasure, when Broly asked him once again:

"Hey, little Goten. Is this really what you want? Wouldn't I end up… hurting you?"

The kid looked confused, but regained his conviction and cheerfully said:

"Don't worry, Broly! I'm a Super Saiyan. I'm sure I can withstand your prowess! Now, forget about any other worries, and let's enjoy this last ride, all together!"

"Yeah! All together!". Trunks encouraged the timorous by grabbing his ass cheeks and lining up his own shaft between them. The Saiyan gasped quietly, then he took a deep breath and slowly descended onto Goten.

He felt his butthole catching onto his stiff shaft and, slowly but surely, he sat right on it, allowing it to made its way. The Saiyan emitted a suffocated moan, while Goten straight up cried out a growl of excitement:

"Aaaahg! It-It's warm and slippery inside!~ Ahah, it feels amazing!"

Broly gritted his teeth, but he too smiled. The shoved shaft did hurt a little, but its slippery easened his first ever time. He started to slowly move up and down, making sure his heavyweighted physique didn't crush the small demi-Saiyan. For each movement he made, Goten gasped with more enthusiasm. Broly's thick legs slapped onto Goten's smaller yet strong lap, and this, combined with the warmth of Broly's insides increased Goten's enjoyment to further levels. If that wasn't enough, Broly's own solid shaft was swinging up and down with each hop he made, causing it to occasionally tap on Goten's belly.

"Ahhh!~ It's so amazingly good!~ I n-need to push harder!~ S-Sorry, Broly!". Goten then grabbed Broly's solid penis and used it as a kind of 'support' so that he could push his own hips up and down with much more vigor. Broly felt the surprising strength of the thrusts and moaned louder. The tight grip of Goten on his penis was especially pleasant for him:

"Nngh! G-Goten, you're this strong!~ It's incredible!"

Meanwhile, Trunks was making his own penis grind between Broly's ass cheeks, waiting for the right moment to make his own move.

"Eheh! All of this looks so hot!~ Hey, Broly! Mind I come into as well?"

The Saiyan grunted a suffocated moan, not managing to say a comprehensive word. The kid giggled and said:

"Mh, ok! I think that's a yes! Ok, I'll dig slowly because it's your first time!"

Goten heard Trunks announcing his move, so he slowed down in order to allow Trunks to put his own penis in. The kid lined up with Broly's butthole, where Goten's penis was already in. He noticed that it really was bigger than what he was expecting, so putting in his own shouldn't have been a big problem. As a matter of fact, once Trunks shoved his own penis into the orifice, its flesh stretched slightly more and Trunks managed to put all of his length into it:

"Aaghh!~ It's so tight!~ B-But warm… and absolutely wonderful!~"

Trunks then slapped Broly's ass cheek, causing him to growl in enjoyment and Goten to cry out as well. Because of the fact they were all connected with one another, fo each move one made, the other ones felt every.

"Ooooh!~" Goten howled excitingly, still gripping Broly's penis tightly. "This is even better than I anticipated!~ Now, let's move all together! Trunks, move as you're ready!~"

"Ngh! You bet, pal!"

The two young demi-Saiyans pushed their respective shafts alternatively into Broly's warm and slippery insides. The two kids' penises grinded with one another as well, making the whole experience even more exciting. Broly, meanwhile, was starting to feel better than ever before. Now that he was having two members taking his anal virginity, he was bent on his knees, resting his arms between Goten's sides of his head. The warm feeling of the double penetration was making his heart racing up faster and faster. He snorted horny moans more frequently, his body now sweating more noticeably.

"Aah! It's so good!~ I like it, Goten! Trunks!~"

"Ah, we appreciate it, Broly! I think I'm close now! Are you, too?"

"Y-Yes, but keep on going 'til the end! Please!~"

"Mhmh!~ Our big boy wants more of this?"

Trunks smirked in satisfaction. His initial worries seemingly disappeared. "Well, all right! I will pump up my rhythm! Goten, you follow mine, ok?"

"Gh! Fine, Trunks! I'm with you!~"

The kids then shouted in unison, and started pounding the warm butthole in unison. Their respective laps making endearing slapping noises with each thrust. Broly growled more intensely - however, not necessarily just because of the excitement of the mating.

In fact, as his face was closely looking at Goten's face, he felt like he remembered something. Or rather, he stared remembering… someone.

That face. Those golden hair. The fiery temperament. The golden aura.

A series of images started streaming across his mind, and at some point, Broly's own horny grunts ceased, while still being pounded passionately.

A voice was calling him - or rather, threatening him. It was far, yet serious, determined, and merciless.

[I will never forgive you!...]

… Everything Broly could hear was that voice. Every other sound or noise seemingly disappeared. He could feel a familiar sensation growing up inside of him. Something he previously felt…

[I will never forgive you!...]

The voice called him again. That voice. That threat… And then, he saw a punch coming right at him, blowing his innards and injuring the giant… then, the images disappeared once again… But, on the outside, Broly was muttering something:

"… Kakarot…"

Goten, who was still moaning out loud, heard Broly muttering something, but it didn't sound like pleasure or excitement. It felt more like… anger.

"W-What is it, Broly-AH!~". Goten felt a sharp pain on his own tip. The signal he was close to unload his fluids.

"Kakarot…" Broly's voice rose its tone while pronouncing that name. Trunks, who was still thrusting his hips, heard that name, and wondered why he would mention it.

He knew what it was. It was Son Goku's original… Saiyan… name. The one his father uses on a regular basis nowadays…

Something was clicking his mind, when…

"GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! W-WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" The whole atmosphere felt like it was cut by a space knife. A screaming feminine voice broke the excited moans of the three 'busy', and Goten and Trunks lifted their heads to see who was the person who discovered them. They caught its eyes, and were not really happy to see who that was.

Videl, Gohan's girlfriend, was floating up a couple of feet in the air, looking absolutely terrified, on more than one level of comprehension. She stammered her words, not knowing where to begin. Her pale white face was already expressing more than what millions of words could do:

"W-W-What are y-you b-brats doing w-w-with that n-n-n-ake-hiiiigh!~". She blushed crimson red, covering her eyes, once she glimpsed at the smooth muscle mass of the bigger individual.

Goten decided to break the ice, by saying in the most casual way possible:

"Hi, Videl! How are you?!"

Trunks, who stood completely still, still having his shaft stuck into, was looking annoyed at the bewildered girl:

"Uuuugh, why did you have to find us right now?!". He murmured to himself.

Videl didn't say anything else, simply because she just fainted for the shock. She abandoned her strengths and floated downward, crashing on the ground with a loud thud!

"Aaah! V-Videl, are you ok?!". Goten looked worried at the girl who just passed out.

"Leave her where she is, Goten. She's not gonna-huh?" Trunks halted her words when he heard a voice talking. It was…

"… Kakarot!..."

Broly, who through the last incursion stayed completely still on his current position, was pronouncing that name once again. His voice was rising up slowly.

"B-Broly? What's up, bud-!" Goten was about to ask his 'friend' how he was doing, but his words were cut short once he stared at Broly's face. He was looking horrified, as the Saiyan's face was contorted in a rageful expression. His teeth gritted tightly, and his eyes were turning full white! Not only that, but he could feel his ki everincreasing. At some point, his level of energy surpassed both kids's Super Saiyan forms, and Trunks too was feeling scared beyond consolation. He decided to move himself away from the Sayian: he was definitely not looking good, and he expected Goten to also move aside. The whole situation was turning everything but sexually exciting.

Unfortunately, Goten was looking demoralized and scared. Even though he wasn't holding Broly's shaft anymore, the sight of the angered-looking Saiyan was preventing him to move. And, before he or Trunks could say anything more, Broly shouted out:

"...! KAKAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!"

The Saiyans roared like a beast, getting up on his own, and this caused his own ki to expand quickly around the firstly peaceful glade. The air turned thicker and heavier in an instant. Trunks quickly moved to stay besides Goten, lifting him up. He didn't know what was happening, but he soon realized something…

"T-Trunks?! W-what is happening to him?!" Goten was looking demoralized and scared. His mood changed from being horny to being alarmed. Trunks, while trying to keep his cool, invited Goten to follow him. They needed to get out of there, right now. Or else, they might have been in danger. He said:

"Goten! We haven to interrupt everything and get the hell outta here…". He looked down and then said. "... I think I remembered who this guy is… we…". His eyes widened in absolute terror, as he put a hand on his mouth. He never felt so scared in his whole life, and Goten was surprised how frightened his partner looked. "We made a horrible mistake, Goten-Aaaaah!"

Trunks shrieked in fear as he saw the giant Saiyan slowly lifting up into the air, still screaming in rage, as the ki kept expanding and increasing with each second. He kept shouting: "KAKAROOOOOT!", and seemingly ignored the presence of who, since a few minutes ago, were his new partners in love. But now, that love seemingly disappeared all together.

Trunks thought it'd be a great opportunity to take their clothes, including both the Dragon Ball and the fainted Videl, and fly away as far as possible.

"Goten! Snap out of it, and take both the clothes and the Ball! I'll take Videl!". Trunks shook Goten's shoulders, making him blink in fear, but at least he was fully conscious now that he snapped out of his trance. Goten nodded and quickly took his clothes and the Ball, making sure Broly didn't see them. No matter what he was up to - he was clearly becoming more instable by the second.

Once the kids had taken all their stuff, they decided to run away on foot at first. This way, they could have blended into the woods at least for the moment. Broly, as Trunks expected, didn't aknowledge the fact that the two kids disappeared from sight. His ascension to the higher sky continued, as his ki was now reaching an incomprehensible new level. Not only that, but his whole body swelled up considerably. His muscles now bulking up profusely - mainly, his shoulders, pecs and arms were at least three times their original size, and his hair were turning golden and spiky. He shouted "Kakarot!" once again, while the kids were running through the woods, their footsteps being as quite as possible.

Once they were far away enough from the raging Saiyan, Goten asked Trunks what just happened:

"I don't understand! He was just so calm and nice a few minutes before, and now he turned into that?!"

Trunks, looking serious in his face, told his friend what he had supposed for the whole time. He couldn't believe it, but it was too clear to deny it.

He turned his head to Goten, and said:

"'That', my friend… is the Legendary Super Saiyan… Something my dad talked to me about many years ago…"

Looking at the perplexed face of his innocent-looking partner, he realized that he'd have to fill him with plenty of explanations along the way back home.

"I'll tell you everything my dad told me about along the way… We need to ask for everyone's help… Just, let's keep this whole story a secret, ok? We're already this much in danger. Don't you think?"

As both kids started levitating in midair, Goten, still looking bewildered, confused and also saddened, looked back one more time, and said:

"Broly… I'm sorry for you…"

The kids flew up into the air, while Trunks made sure not to let Videl go, and Goten holding tightly the four-star Dragon Ball…

The End


End file.
